Crazy for Yuffie
by aissaa
Summary: OLD, old repost from way back then. Reno is pining for Yuffie. Yuffie thinks he sucks. Vincent gets dragged into the whole mess. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Re-post from my old account (which I am deleting…as soon as I figure out how to delete it), edited the writing, etc., fixed the paragraphs, yeahp. Don't know if I'm finishing this, though. Anyway, yeah. There! –the last time I touched this fanfic, I was fourteen years old. I am now eighteen. It has been that long.

This was written waaay before, when _Advent Children _wasn't even conceptualized yet. So, we are going to completely gloss over the fact that _Advent Children _ever happened, for this fanfic. Okay? Okay. :Dv

---

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

**Crazy about Yuffie**

Yuffie Kisaragi had no idea that this would happen to her.

But it did. Exactly three years after they had all defeated Sephiroth, saving the planet from total destruction.

_Why me? Why me why me why ME?_

Yuffie groaned in frustration, then flopped down on her bed.

Just a few weeks ago, Cloud Strife had shown up in Wutai.

Yuffie still remembered the brief yet…rather interesting conversation they had. Yes, she did.

FLASHBACK

" What are you doing here?" Yuffie had eyed Cloud with suspicion at this point.

He seemed to be hiding a smile…a miracle, Yuffie realized.

" I'm just checking on…how you're doing," Cloud finally spat out. " We're…acquaintances, after all."

Yuffie eyed Cloud even closer. Was he feeling well…?

" Are you really Cloud! The Cloud I know doesn't care about other people. The Cloud I know couldn't care less if I fell off a cliff. The Cloud I know- -"

" All right, All right," Cloud interrupted, raising his hands in unconditional surrender. " Point taken."

" But," he added, " It'd be really nice to see you in…the Gold Saucer, about a week from now, around seven?"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. " And why would I want to go there?"

" It's like a reunion. You know, like the old days," Cloud pressed on hurriedly. " It'd be nice to see the other guys again…if you know what I mean."

" Excuse me, but if I'm correct," Yuffie interrupted. " You are married to Tifa, Barret lives next door to you guys, Red visits you people once a week, Reeve checks on you once in a while, and Vincent—Vincent--"

Hey, wait a minute, where_ was_ Vincent?

The expression on Cloud's face looked pained. " No, you don't get it. It's not the same when everyone isn't there, you know?"

Yuffie frowned, " No, I don't," she informed Cloud, " But I'll be there."

Cloud nodded. " Good." He started to walk away.

Yuffie screamed on after him. " By the way, Cloud," she said, " You should tuck the PHS deeper into your shirt. I saw it poking out!"

No wonder he was acting so weird. Really, Tifa. Scripting your husband's conversations.

Cloud looked ready to swear, but thought better of it and started walking even faster.

If only Yuffie hadn't been so naïve…

_A week later…_

Yuffie stood by the entrance of Gold Saucer.

Well.

It was already eight p.m., and no one was showing up.

" Didn't Cloud say seven?" Yuffie muttered to herself as she scanned the entrance for a familiar face. None, nada, zip.

Yuffie sighed and shifted her weight to the other foot. That was it.

What was this, some weird joke the rest of them were playing on her?

Yuffie sighed again, turned to leave—

Then promptly bumped into someone.

" Oh! Sorry!" Yuffie gasped out. She hadn't seen anyone walking her way. " Are you alrig--"

_Freeze._

Yuffie felt her insides harden.

Right before her was Reno. Reno the turk.

She had just knocked down Reno. Spiky hair, bandanna wrapped around forehead.

It was Reno, all right.

He slid his eyes toward her lazily. " Don't bother," he said smoothly, picking himself up. " I--"

Then he noticed who he was talking to.

His eyes widened. " You're—Yuffie!"

Yuffie followed suit, eyes widening as well. " You're—you're that Turk!"

They stared at each other for a while, Yuffie warily, Reno curiously.

Finally, Reno began to speak. " W—what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Yuffie frowned. " You're a Turk! Aren't you supposed to kill me or something?"

Reno stared blankly at her for a second, then laughed. " I quit. I'm a free man now, and I do whatever I wish."

" Oh." Yuffie was a loss for words. " So…you aren't going to fight me or anything…?"

He smirked. " Why would I?"

_Good question, Yuffie. Why?  
_  
Yuffie shrugged, allowing herself a tiny smile. " Dunno. 'cause…you're a…bad guy?"

He still had that little smirk on his face. " Oh yeah?"

Now Yuffie felt stupid. _Gawd_.

" Okay, never mind," she said dismissively. " So…"

_What now?_

Reno solved that for Yuffie. " Why don't we go on inside?"

Yuffie glanced at him hesitantly. " Ummm…y'see, I'm kinda waiting for some people…"

_Whom I doubt will come, since it's been one hour since they were due here, sooo…  
_  
" Yes?" Reno asked politely.

Yuffie answered him with a big smile. " Let's go!"

_It had been a fun evening,_ Yuffie realized, as she thought back to that day. They had gone to the Chocobo Square, where Yuffie won quite a lot of items, and to the Battle Square, to look at Dio's showroom (as none of them was in the mood to fight ). They had played in the Wonder Square, and finally, Reno asked Yuffie if she wanted to take a break.

" Sure!" She had said joyfully at that time.

_Dammit._ She wanted to bang her head on the floor, just thinking about it.

He had led her to that ride that overlooked the Gold Saucer, the ride that looked like a small tram.

It had been fun, for a while. Then things started to get a little…uhhh…

" Yuffie."

" Mm-hmm?" she had been staring out the window, distracted by the sights.

" Have you ever…fallen in love before?"

That question jolted Yuffie back to earth. Well, fifty percent of her.

" Uhh…mmm…nope."

If only she had taken the time to look at Reno, she would have noticed the nervous look he wore.

" Yuffie." He said. Again.

She turned back to him, slightly annoyed. " Look, I know my own name!" she said.

Reno looked slightly startled, maybe even abashed. " Sorry."

Silence.

" Yuffie?"

" WHAAAAT?"

He gulped. " Will you…marry me?"  
_  
Will you marry me._

The last thing Yuffie remembered after that was trying to scramble out the window of the tram, Reno trying to stop her. Fortunately, the ride ended soon after that. Yuffie ran out of the Gold Saucer, both embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

She learnt, after a quick trip to the Strife household, that Reno had been…well…pining for her for some time now…three years, to be exact. He quit the Turks, had gotten together with Reeve, Reeve got with Tifa…and everything was history. History in the making.

Hah. They wished.

She hadn't been that violent after hearing this piece of news—Well, so maybe Cloud had to hold her back from punching the lights outta Reeve ( who was there for a quick visit) but otherwise, that was it.

" But Yuffie, he really, really likes you," Tifa had insisted. " He was practically begging us to set you two up. I could see the desperation, the longing in his eyes."

To which Yuffie scoffed out a not-so-pleasant remark, making each person in the room wince.

" Yuffie…" Cloud said warningly from the doorway, listening in on the conversation.

" Well, it's true!" Yuffie said. " I don't LIKE him. So why should I MARRY him!"

Hah. No one could answer that.

Yuffie had stormed out of the house, being careful to slam the door really hard.

And she returned to Wutai, where she was now.

Yuffie groaned again and began to pound her head on her bed.  
_  
Why me. Why me why me why me why meeee—  
_  
" Yuffie!"

Hah. Her father. Yuffie raised her head from the bed. " Hai?" she said obediently, like an obedient daughter should.

" Let me in."

_Whatever._ " Hai!"

She stood up and flung the door open, arms crossed over her chest triumphantly—and wilted when she saw Reno standing behind Godo.

" Oh no. Oh no…"

" Yuffie?" Godo said again, annoyed. She had slammed the door in his face. " Open up! Now!" he rapped on the door once more.

He turned to the handsome young man behind him. " I am so sorry. I do not know what has gotten into her. Let me try again."

He knocked even harder. " YUFFIE!"

Godo sighed. She was getting harder to reason with every day.

The man behind him smiled. " Don't worry, Father. I'm sure she'll come out soon."

" I hope so," Godo replied under his breath. What was with that guy calling him father--?

Yuffie looked around her room wildly.

_Must escape must escape must escape  
_  
Window? Nah. Basement? No window.

" Yuffie!" Godo's voice came through from the other side of the door again. " At the count of three, you will open this door."

Yuffie knew that tone. That 'follow me, or you're dead' tone.

" One…"

She looked around desperately for a place to escape to.

" Two…"

Okay, no more hope of escape. Must surrender…not!

Yuffie flung the door open, hitting Reno in the face, as he was standing behind the door.

She made a quick escape, her father staring after her.

" What--? Yuffie, where are you going?" Godo screamed after his daughter. He glanced at the unconscious Reno.

" What about this—man? Yuffie!" he shouted again.

Yuffie looked over her shoulder and gave her father a pained smile. " Don't worry, Godo! I'll be away for a while…but I'll be back!" she disappeared in a flash.

Godo shook his head and sighed. " IT'S 'FATHER', NOT 'GODO'!"

But Yuffie was gone.

Godo shrugged and dragged the unconscious Reno into Yuffie's home.

" Teenagers these days." He sighed. " No idea what they're doing."

Yuffie scowled and kicked a rock high into the air.

" Stupid old man. Had to go ahead and let ol' spikehead in." What was with parents these days?

" No idea what they're doing!" Yuffie kicked at a tuft of grass in frustration.

Finally, Yuffie stopped walking around and plopped down on the ground.

Okay. Where was she supposed to go now?

She could go on over to Nibelheim, and casually drop by Cloud and Tifa's home…

Nah. Reno supporters. Yeccch!

Or over to Cosmo Canyon, visit Red XIII for a while…

Yeah, sure. And get stuck baby-sitting for Bugenhagen and his cosmic toys. Uhh, thanks, but NO WAY!

There was always Cid and Shera, in Rocket Town…

Right. Cid spitting out expletives at her once every millisecond had always been her ideal picture of peace.

Which left…  
_  
Nowhere_, Yuffie realized. She couldn't very well much go to Barret's, as Tifa would spot her real easily. That girl had a really sharp eye. And Reeve? Don't even go there…

And…who was their other party member again…?

Oh, yes, Vincent. Did he even have a home?

Yuffie always had the sneaking suspicion Vincent was a vampire. Maybe someone had found him sleeping in his coffin one day and staked him through the heart. Hopefully.

Yuffie shrugged, then sighed. She adjusted her bag over the shoulder.

Okay. Running away, nowhere to go.

Maybe she could go back to Gongaga, scourge the forests for a victim…a victim to steal materia from.

Oh yes. Yuffie rubbed her hands together. She could see it now…Ultima…Comet…Enemy Skill…Gil…( yeah so it wasn't materia, but it's as good as materia!)

Okay. Decision made.

She began to run as fast as her feet would bring her.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Author's Note: Umm, I made this story right after finishing FFVII. What do you think? Any comments, suggestions? Please tell me as so I'll know whether to continue or not. This is my first FFVII fic—be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Re-post from my old account (which I am deleting…as soon as I figure out how to delete it), edited the writing, etc., fixed the paragraphs, yeahp. Don't know if I'm finishing this, though. Anyway, yeah. There! –the last time I touched this fanfic, I was fourteen years old. I am now eighteen. It has been that long.

This was written waaay before, when _Advent Children _wasn't even conceptualized yet. So, we are going to completely gloss over the fact that _Advent Children _ever happened, for this fanfic. Okay? Okay. :Dv

---

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

Crazy About Yuffie, Chapter 2

Vincent Valentine stared into the flowing stream, lost in thought.

The time for atonement has long passed.

_Now I will live…for Lucrecia._

Lucrecia. The one—and only—woman he had ever, would ever love.

He sighed. He had been on his way to Nibelheim, as Tifa had requested him to 'come and join us', as she had put it.

He didn't want to meet up with anyone at this point in time, though. He wanted to be left in solace—to collect his thoughts, contemplate. He wanted to be left in peace.

But Tifa had insisted. Something about " helping Yuffie out."

Helping Yuffie out--?

Vincent didn't know what they wanted, but if it was for helping a former comrade who could be in immediate danger, he would be there.

He had been on his way, when suddenly, as he was crossing the shallow stream on to the Cosmo area, his heart seemed to stop.

_Lucrecia _was the thought that came to mind after that.

It was an old memory, from years ago. However, though old it was, the pain was still there. The scars it left were still there.

Nothing could change that.

He had stopped for a while, to take a hold of himself. But…

Vincent just couldn't seem to leave the place. Not yet.

Finally, he made up his mind. Standing up, he made to cross into the other side.

When a figure jumped from the trees and attacked him.

Vincent whirled around, startled. _An attack--?_

He whipped out his Death Penalty, and faced his attacker—

Who was no other than Yuffie, his 'comrade in need'.

Yuffie grinned wickedly when she saw him.

Oh yes. What luck she had today!

She thought she'd encounter a villager or two ( who didn't have that much materia with them, anyways) but look at this!

She approached him from the back. He was dressed rather handsomely—which meant he had to have at least some Gil, since he sure dressed it—and he carried a weapon, which meant—MA-TE-RI-A!

Then she attacked. She jumped out from the trees.

" YAAAH!--"

Yuffie gasped. Her victim spun around, revealing his weapon to be…the Death Penalty.

" VINCENT!"

Her Conformer dropped to the ground, forgotten. All she did was stare…at Vincent.

Vincent stared back at her too. Only he seemed more of stunned rather than surprised.

Ah, the heck! The two meant the same thing anyway!

Yuffie couldn't get her eyes off Vincent. She hadn't seen him in…three years, now.

He hadn't changed. Much. He still had that long red cloak on, and that headband around his forehead.

Same crimson red eyes, like he hadn't slept for years ( funny, seeing that he _had _been locked in a coffin for years, giving him all the time to sleep. How'd his eyes turn red?) and long, jet-black hair. Same claw, in the same hand.

But wait. Yuffie paused.

If…he was standing before her right now…then…it meant….

" This isn't a dream, is it?" she said softly.

He was still staring at her.

" No," he finally replied.

So she was correct. Which meant…

Yuffie gasped as a sickening realization came to her head.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

She ran away for cover.

"VAMPIRE!"

Vincent studied Yuffie strangely. _Vampire? Where?_

He spun around, cape billowing from behind.

" Where?" he said, instantly on alert. Was that why she was in danger--?

Yuffie looked out at him from behind a tree, her face now feigning anguish.

" Idiot."

_Idiot? _Vincent didn't know why Yuffie had resorted to calling him names, especially when he was just trying to defend her.

" And why is that?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow. He still held on to the Death Penalty, just in case the vampire showed up.

Yuffie still didn't come out from behind the tree.

" YOU'RE the vampire, dorkus. Gawd, you don't even know what you are?" She disappeared in a flash once more. Probably went to hide in another place.

Vincent wanted to laugh. Him? A_ vampire_?

" My dear girl, I am not a vampire," he informed her, or rather, the trees surrounding him.

_I am a monster, though. My flesh reeks of inhumanity. _

In another flash, Yuffie stood before him, her face bearing suspicion.

" Hmmm…how do I know you're telling the truth?" She blurted out.

Vincent sighed. " You don't," he informed her. " You can just choose to believe what you want to believe in—what seems to be more of the truth to you, than a lie."

Yuffie still didn't look convinced. Maybe she hadn't understood him.

Vincent sighed again. " And vampires do not walk around in broad daylight." That might help her.

"Oh." Yuffie instantly relaxed. " In that case, hey!" she plopped down on the ground, and patted the earth next to her. In other words, _come sit with me._

Vincent briefly thought of the rest in Nibelheim, then let it go after a second. He sat down next to Yuffie on the bare ground. He would see why Yuffie needed his help here and now.

Yuffie spoke first. " Long time no talk, huh? What brings you to this area?" She yawned, and lay back on the ground. The sun had started to set now, bringing a magnificent view to Yuffie's eyes.

Vincent was silent awhile before answering her question.

" The others requested I go to Nibelheim at once. A terrible matter of urgency, perhaps. Something about you--" he glanced at Yuffie "—needing help."

Yuffie immediately bolted up, and glared almost accusingly at Vincent. " Needing help?" she asked sharply. " On what?"

Vincent closed his eyes, feeling Yuffie tense up. " That Tifa didn't mention."

Yuffie was enraged at what he had just said. _Tifa? Me? Needing help! _

She had the feeling that Tifa was about to recruit Vincent into her " Let's get Yuffie and Reno together" Club. If she hadn't thought of robbing Vincent awhile ago…who knows what would have happened? Yuffie suppressed a shiver.

Well, let's see. Yuffie Kisaragi isn't gonna give up so easily. " Actually," Yuffie said, in the sweetest, most pitiful voice she could muster, " I am in…well...a state of trouble."

She congratulated herself for coming up with that sentence. _Ha! It sounds serious! He should fall for _that

Vincent opened his eyes and gazed at Yuffie. " Go on." _It sounds serious…really serious._

Yuffie went on, pouring all the emotions she could muster as she told her story.

" And now, Reno—he w—wants to—HE WANTS TO MARRY ME AND HAVE ME ALL FOR HIMSELF! BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM! I NEVER DID! OH, WOE IS ME!" she burst out into fake sobs. _He he. They always said I was a good actress._

Vincent grimaced as Yuffie burst out into tears.

" Err…do not worry. It will be alright." He awkwardly patted her on the back, careful to use his real arm. He wasn't good at this…

"I will make sure that Turk will never lay as much as a finger on you. I promise this," he told Yuffie. _She really is in trouble…poor child…_

Yuffie immediately stopped crying. "Really?"

" Yes."

" Cool!" Yuffie jumped up, eyes flashing wickedly. " Um, I mean, _thank you." _She burst into sobs again. " You—you're such a kind person…" _and a rather idiotic one, if I may add._

Vincent smiled slightly. _No one has ever said that to me before…_

Yuffie smiled to herself. _Great. _She thought. _So far, so good…Vincent's on my side, and if I work my cards right, he will be of some use to me…heheheheh…_

She let out another last sob, and straightened up. " Well…"

" Why don't we go on to Nibelheim?" Vincent suggested as he stood up. " Everyone else is waiting there."

" Ummm…" _Shoot. _She couldn't tell him why she didn't want to go there! _Dammit…_

" Well…uhh…" Yuffie stammered out.

" Yes?"

She decided to risk it. After all, her whole life had been a big risk, hadn't it?

" Let's go!" Yuffie bounded ahead of Vincent joyously. " C'mon!"

Vincent smiled and walked after her at a less boisterous pace.

_Hah. _Yuffie thought triumphantly as she ran along. _Stay back, Reno. Let's see you do against Vincent. _She half wished they were back in Wutai, so Vincent could beat Reno's pretty little ass off. _Boy, am I lucky! _

Vincent watched almost fondly as Yuffie ran ahead of him.

_She's still such a child…_

Then he winced as Yuffie bumped into something…a monster.

He ran to catch up with her, bringing Death Penalty out. He had work to do.

AN: Hmmm….I honestly don't have any idea on what to do next. Is it okay? Please tell me! I need assurance! AHHHH! yawns well, I woke up at 6 am to do this thing ( a big sacrifice for me, considering I slept around past two am) so I am now going back to sleep. Oyasumi! Uh, I mean ohayo. . R&R! tell me if it sucked! Ummm…do you think the characters are a bit OOC? I feel sorry for Vincent…


End file.
